chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2029 Chawosaurian direct election
The 2029 Chawosaurian Direct Election will be held on Friday, October 5, 2029, to elect (or re-elect) the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. The Incumbent is Shang Jong Parker of the Communist Party and he was elected in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election. On the Capitalist side, Charles Muskie was the first to announce his candidacy for this election to challenge Shang Parker for the monarchy. Other candidates may follow suit. On October 31, 2019, Shang Parker announced his reelection campaign. Parker filed for reelection on November 1, 2019 as he prepares to take office on January 1, 2020. On December 23, 2019, James Dylan Oakes III shocked everyone by saying he does not want the job. Adel Snøybiǫrn said he is not expressing interest in running. Because Shang Parker is the incumbent, it is highly likely that Shang Parker will be reelected to a solid second term regardless of what candidate the capitalists put up. The Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party made a surprise announcement that they will not participate in this election. This is the first election on which a Supreme Leader actually runs for reelection, Shang Jong Parker is the first Supreme Leader to run for reelection. Background Shang Jong Parker was elected by a landslide victory in the previous election in a time of uncertainty in the world outside of Chawosauria despite in Chawosauria, things were pretty good despite two nationally devastating deaths of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky. Procedure The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria is elected by the national popular vote. There is an electoral college but they have no say in the election, they just vote in the Palace while can vote in a booth. Incumbent Shang Jong Parker is the incumbent Supreme Leader of Chawosauria who took office on January 1, 2020. Potential Primary Challengers Candidates who may challenge Parker for the Communist Party's nomination. Candidates who may challenge Parker for the nomination. Results The Communist Party held a convention a decade earlier before the election to prevent a future primary challenge. Historically, a primary challenge against an incumbent is a major disruption to that incumbent's electoral advantage, the perfect example is the 1980 U.S. Presidential Election, when the incumbent President at the time, Jimmy Carter, was challenged by U.S. Senator Ted Kennedy, the youngest son of Joseph P. Kennedy and Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy, as well as the younger brother of U.S. President John F. Kennedy. Senator Ted Kennedy waged a tough primary fight against President Carter in the 1980 Democratic Party presidential primaries, although Carter did (in his own words) "whipped his ass", after saying this about Kennedy's primary campaign: "I'll whip his ass!", Carter went on to get his own ass whipped by Ronald Reagan in one of America's greatest landslide victories, ironically Reagan, like Ted Kennedy, also challenged a President from his own party four years earlier, that Republican President was Gerald Ford, and he lost to the same President that Reagan unseated four years later. The Communist Party held a convention ten years before the 2029 elections to protect their own incumbency advantage under Emperor Shang Parker, thus making it harder for the future Capitalist challenger to unseat Parker. Popular Democratic People's National Party The only conservative party in Chawosauria, the Popular Democratic People's National Party will see a wave of candidates trying to take on "the Capitalists' liberal establishment" to beat Shang Parker from taking a second term. Declared Candidates Charles Muskie announced his candidacy for the monarchy. Withdrawn Parties The Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party is the first party to withdraw from the election due to the calculation that Shang Jong Parker will not be easy (or possible) to beat. Declined Parties These political parties refused to participate in this election because of the sentiment that the incumbent Supreme Leader, Shang Jong Parker, is unbeatable. * Chawosaurian Liberal Democrats * Agrarian Farmer-Labour Populist Party * Christian Democratic People's Republican Party * Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party * Chawosaurian Blazkowican Party * Chawosaurian Socialist Party (because they endorsed Shang Parker for reelection) * Chawosaurian Progressive Party * Patriotic Party General Election Issues It is not clear what issues will be discussed. For the capitalists, there are some good news, Donald Trump cannot be President if he successfully wins reelection in the 2020 U.S. presidential election but it is also unlikely that Trump will be President at all by 2029, the legacy of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu will likely be reviewed positively by 2029, and they have much time to try to outraise grassroots campaign funds. One good news for Communists is that they have the monarchy, and incumbency has many electoral benefits unless the incumbent is widely unpopular. Campaign TBD Opinion Polling Prediction TBD Shang Parker vs a Generic Capitalist Opinion polls shows Shang Parker would win over 60% to nearly 70% of the vote. Shang Parker vs Charles Muskie Shang Parker dominates Charles Muskie in the polls between him and Muskie. See also TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:2029 Chawosaurian Elections